Springtrap
Ale znaleźliśmy go! Tego prawdziwego... Zapewne gdzieś go widzisz. - Phone Dude, FNAF3. Jest głównym antagonistą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy 3" Scott'a Cawton'a. Wygląd i Zachowanie Springtrap, to animatronik-królik o zielono-żółtym kostiumie. Animatronik jest w kiepskim stanie. Ma przełamane na pół lewe ucho. Widać też liczne dziury, a na nogach w ogóle niema stroju. Ma też szeroką szczękę z zielonymi zębami. Jego nos jest krzywy, a oczy przypominają ludzkie. Springtrap uaktywnia się od nocy 2 w CAM 10. Z każdą nocą będzie aktywniejszy i coraz szybciej będzie przechodził przez pokoje. Żeby się przed nim obronić, potrzebne jest audio. Kiedy Springtrap opuści pokój, można go z powrotem posłać na miejsce dzięki temu przyciskowi. Ciekawostki * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był przez fanów nazywany Golden Bonnie i Hybryda. * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk" . * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papieru oraz serpentyn. * Prawdopodobnie w zachodnim korytarzu w FNaF 1 widnieje jego portret, ale to nie może być on ponieważ Springtrap jest złoty natomiast na portrecie jest niebieski więc może na to wskazywać, że to Bonnie. * Springtrap był pułapką dla Purple Guy'a. * Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed 3 częścią gry były różne wskazówki do postaci Springtrapa. Jednakże, Scott nie planował od początku gry następnych części ponieważ nie wiedział, że ta gra stanie się aż tak popularna. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Phone Guy wspomina, że człowiek nie może przeżyć w stroju animatronika. Purple Guy najprawdopodobniej wypruł kable z Golden Freddy'ego przed jego użyciem do zabójstwa 5 dzieci, później natomiast szybko i nieostrożnie założył strój Springtrapa, by uchronić się przed duchami dzieci. Sprężyny trzymające endoszkielet przy ścianach kostiumu puściły i zmarł w kostiumie Springtrapa, kostium zmiażdżył go od środka. * Springtrap jest 3 najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (Po Mangle i Bonniem) * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma w grze żadnego odpowiednika. Może nim być Bonnie. * Podczas nocy bardzo rzadko mogą wystąpić sceny z Springtrapem (patrz - Galeria). * Phone Guy wspominał, że jest on specjalną wersją Bonniego - Spring Bonnie * Phone Guy podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od człowieka projektującego jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. Być może w jednym z nich znaleziono Springtrapa. * Niektórzy uważają, że Springtrap znajduje się w kuchni w Five Nights at Freddy's 1, ale to jedynie domysły. * Kiedy podświetlimy gazetę po nocy 6, zobaczymy tam zniekształconą twarz Springtrapa. Historia Springtrap był animatronikiem z pierwszej restauracji. Był to animatronik sprężynowy czyli mógł działać jako zwykły animatronik oraz służyć jako kostium. Uznano jednak, że jego mechanizm jest niestabilny (prawdopodobnie po zmiażdżeniu pracownika) i ukryto go w pokoju, który później zabito deskami. Był w tym pokoju przez mniej więcej 30 lat. Springtrap był tylko maszyną i nie było w nim duszy. W pokoju był przez całą grę. Tuż po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawił się Purple Guy. Otworzył pokój ze Springtrapem i użył go jako kryjówki. W mini-gierce po nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się do stroju Springtrapa, by się ochronić przed duszami dzieci. Lecz gdy do niego wszedł został zmiażdżony i tak powstał Springtrap. Po 30 latach pracownicy znaleźli Springtrapa i użyli go jako atrakcji Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Atraction. Galeria Sceanka.jpg|Pierwsza scenka z Springtrap'em Acaenka 2.jpg|druga scenka ze Springtrap'em 3 Springtrap.jpg|trzecia scenka z Springtrape'm 4 Springtrap.png|czwarta scenka z Springtrape'm Spring Trap w minigierce.gif|Springtrap w minigierce, po 5 nocy Springtrap.gif|Jeden z testerów Springtrap'a SPG jupcare.gif|Springtrap Jumpscare Spring Trap za drzwiami.jpg|Springtrap za drzwiami fnaf_3__springtrap_reupload_by_patrickadon-d8kfex8.jpg|Springtrap w CAM 8 SC20150427-113818.png|Springtrap i Phantom Mangle za szybą (na wersji mobilnej) Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie